


Wake-up Call

by Justanothersinger



Series: Love Drunk [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I have literally written this with Simple Plan's I Can Wait Forever on a loop, M/M, That's why it's so cheesy, fucking incredible, his kittens were twins and he names them morgan and morgana, in which chrom is a really funny drunk and robin is really bad at naming things, more like extremely hot, not much happens despite their respective level of nakedness, nothing new, now enjoy my poor attempt at humor, they mostly talk about gaius and chrom's just fangirling at how hot robin is, you're lucky you're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Chrom usually has good judgement when it came to the general things that happened in his daily life. Usually. Mostly when he's sober though.' In which Chrom wakes up shirtless in someone else's house and that's the least of his problems. Chrom/M!Robin, modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my cute little kouhai Fuyu: tacticianeritrea.tumblr.com
> 
> Have an awesome day, Fuyu-chan~

Wake-up Call

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

Chrom usually has good judgement when it came to the general things that happened in his daily life. Be it at work or at home, he was usually the go-to guy for his friends for especially tough decisions with heavy consequences of just to order from the best pizza place for the best price. 

 

Usually.

Mostly when he's sober though.

And now he has a headache the size of Naga's statue and sitting in a complete stranger's apartment with his shirt somewhere that was not on his body and instead-he had a strong suspicion-on a random street somewhere.

 

Said stranger was staring at him warily from the other side of the breakfast bar, still holding the rather extraordinarily heavy book that he had tried to bash Chrom's head in with.

Also, the stranger seemed to have forgotten his own clothes; he was currently dressed in skin-fitting black briefs and nothing else.

It must also be said that the stranger was extremely good-looking, especially more than semi-nude.

Oh gods, his head hurt.

 

"So, um." He said and ugh, his mouth feels disgusting, "H-hi." 

At the stranger's eyebrow raise, he hurries on, "I'm...uh, I'm Chrom. I...dunno what I was trying to accomplish here because I'm pretty sure from the really, really bad hangover and the blank in my memory that I was pretty drunk and I might've accidentally mistook your place as my friend's, he lives in the area and he's like ginger-haired, really like candy, you might know him, I usually stay over there for the night and oh my god, please don't hit me again, my head hurts."

 

"Ginger-haired? And likes candy?" The stranger repeats and holy fuck, even his voice sounded amazing. Deep and hoarse with sleep, it sounded like melted dark chocolate. Yeah. Chocolate.

Wow, Chrom was starving.

"Would your friend's name happen to be Gaius?" The stranger continues.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He is."

 

"Gaius is my next-door neighbor." The stranger informs him, with a slight, extremely cute  _dammit,_ smile, "I suppose you weren't that far-off then."

 

"Uh. No, I guess I wasn't." A brush of fur on his ankle and Chrom says, "I was wondering when he'd managed to get two cats though." 

"Morgan! There you are!" The stranger rushes over to the little grey cat and picks him up, "Your sister's been picking on you again, hasn't she?" He sighs, nuzzling him gently, "Geez. Stop disappearing like that on me."

 Now there was a good-looking man in only his tight-fitting underwear, holding a cat to his face and nuzzling him. 

 

_I'm not drunk enough for this._

_But from where I'm standing I never want to get drunk ever again._

_To get drunk or not, that is the question._

_Ow my head. Damn you, Shakespeare._

 

"...Hmm? Hey are you that friend? The one he calls Blue?" The stranger asks suddenly.

 

"Huh? Yeah, I am." 

 

"Oh, so you're Lissa's big brother! How's she and Emmeryn doing?"

 

"She's fine and-wait, you're the one who helped Emmeryn with her grocery shopping like an anime cliché?" Chrom blinked, "Uh. Did I say that out loud?"

 

"Yes, you did." Robin says, though judging by the way he's covering his mouth and the obvious mirth I his eyes, he's not taken it as an insult.

 

Chrom feels heat rise to his face when Robin turns to him, "Yeah, I'm the one who helped her. My name's Robin."

 

"She, uh, mentioned that. I'm Chrom! Nice to meet you. Or uh, I would say that under normal circumstances. N-not that isn't nice to meet you even while you're shirtless and I'm shirtless, it is! Actually it isn't because it's kinda awkward. Uh, really awkward. I should. Probably stop talking now."

 By this point, Robin's dissolved into full-blown giggles, just shy of full-blown laughter. Chrom opened and closed his mouth, face now red as a beetroot, staring at him as Robin finally manages enough composure to say, "I-I'm sorry...I just...you're pretty funny."

 "Yeah, I've been told that I'm a funny drunk. And maybe I'm funny sober too, I think? I get more comments like that when I'm drunk and shirtless and singing along to Christina Aguilera with a broom on a table top." Is what Chrom says before he realizes he's said more completely stupid sounding stuff and resists the urge to bang his head against a wall, "I-I think that's where my shirt ended up last night too. It was a nice shirt. My favorite color too."

 

"Would it happen to be blue?" Robin asks, still giggling.

 

"Yeah! How did you know?"

 

"Gaius usually has a reason for calling people nicknames." 

 

"Really? I thought it was because it was short for blue blood when he managed to lose 10000 bucks in one night just on playing cards. And I gave him the money to get it back. Which he did with interest."

 

"Wow." And Robin did look impressed, "I think that sounds more like Gaius though."

 

"Yeah." A loud rumble issues at that point from Chrom's stomach and he reddens even more-if that was even humanely possible at this point-and says, "S-sorry!"

 

"You're hungry? I'm going to make pancakes right now so if you want some..." Robin trails off, indicated the stove behind him.

 

"Really? Um, are you sure you want to make pancakes for the guy that just broke into your house shirtless?"

 

"I think you seem pretty harmless. And this is something of a thank-you." 

 

"For what?"

 

"I haven't laughed like that in months." Robin said and his smile is wistful now, "So yeah. Thanks for that."

 

"That's a shame. You have a nice laugh." Chrom says and please for the love of Naga, stop talking you big idiot. Idiot-head. 

 

Robin laughs again at that. And was it his imagination or was Robin looking a bit embarrassed? "Thanks. Uh, ok." He carefully sets the kitten down and before he could do anything else, a loud yell interrupts them.

 

"Ow! Damn it, Morgana! Quit biting your uncle Gaius! I give you my candy every time I'm over here and Bubbles isn't around to yell at me!"

 "You do  _what?!_ " Robin yells. Evidently the intrusion is an everyday thing because there's a slight curse and then, "Heyyyyyy, Bubbles. Listen, I didn't mean to pick your lock, but it's 9 in the morning, you promised me you'd make pancakes in the morning, where are the panca-"

Gaius freezes in the doorway when he sees Chrom. Then he takes in Robin's similarly undressed state for a long while, before he finally says: 

 

"Y'know I'm a cool dude and I don't have an issue with my friends fucking. But at least leave a sock on the door or something, Bubbles." 

 

" _What?!"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tracks used:
> 
> I Can Wait Forever: Simple Plan
> 
> Did u think i was fucking joking


End file.
